Moving On
by PrideOfThePacific
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now, so please just read it. Ih, And Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Need a hair cut greaser?"

The snarling call echoed through out the night. I tried to run. The next thing I knew I was face down on the ground. There was a knife sticking out of my back. I was screaming my head off, kicking in every direction. Every thing went black.

"Pony..."   
I heard a voice calling as if at a distance.   
"Pony..."   
I was shaking uncontrollably.   
"Pony, come on, wake up!"

I woke up in the kitchen; head on my English theme, Soda was bending over me, looking concerned. Steve was behind him, a wicked grin spread across his face.   
I knew he would tease me for this later. He always did.   
"I had that dream again," I said, almost in a whisper that even I could barely hear. Soda turned around. "Steve, could you leave, just for a minute?" he said. It was more of a command than a request, judging be the controlling tone in his voice. I was a little surprised, but my hands and fore- arms were still shaking violently. Steve gave me one of his looks and walked out the door. Soda went to the phone.

"Darry? Hey, its Soda, you need to come home."   
This was about the fifth time I have had this dream since Johnny and Dally died. Soda and Darry have taken me to a mental doctor a few times, since I woke up screaming three times in a row. Last night I stayed up all night working on my theme that was actually due today. My English teacher Mr. Syme gave me this report to bring up my grade and now I was not going to hand it in because of a stupid dream that just won't go away.

I stood up so fast that my chair flipped over and one of the legs broke off.   
I grabbed the milk carton off the table and hurled it into the wall right by Darry's head as he walked into the door.   
"What the, Pony where are you going?"   
I heard Soda and Darry calling down the hall after me as I ran into my room and slammed the door. Five minutes later, Soda came in and closed the door softly. I knew he just wanted to talk about what happened. And for some reason, I didn't care.   
"Pony?"   
I turned around and looked at him, tears forming in my eyes.   
"Pony what's wrong?"   
"Nothing."   
"Look don't tell me nothing is wrong when first you wake up screaming then you break a chair, one of our good ones by the way, and then you almost give Darry a shower of milk, which I really don't think he needs right now. You can't fool me Pony. I mean, we sleep in the same bed for god's sake. Oh Pony please don't cry. Come on, tell me what's wrong."   
Soda gave me one of his looks just then and I couldn't help myself but to spill my guts.   
"Sorry, Soda. It's just that lately, I have been getting a lot of grief at school and I sort of just lost it, and don't look at me like that."

"Don't worry we'll get through this. You just have to trust us." He waited a minute to let me knaw over what he said before continuing, "Now, how 'bout coming into the kitchen and telling superman and my handsome self about that nasty dream of yours." I knew that he was trying to cheer me up, and it was working. Everyone says that he's handsome, but he really doesn't play it to his ability too often. Except when he's picking up girls with Steve.   
I grinned and shook my head as I walked out of the room, managing to smack him playfully on the back of the head.

"Okay, Pony, let's hear it. What's going on," Darry asked as soon as I came into the kitchen.   
"Well," I started, "I had the dream again."   
"Yeah I know Soda already told me that part I want to know why you tried to break my head open."   
I could tell Darry was not in the mood for funny stuff, having to come home from work when we really needed the money.   
"Look, I'm sorry you had to come home, but there's no need the yell at me. I'm not the one who called you Soda is."   
"I know. I'm sorry, Pony, I was just a little upset at something someone said at work today, so tell me about that dream."   
While I was still in the middle of talking Darry looked at the clock then cut me off.   
"Look, Pony, I know you had a really rough day and all, but we are going to have to finish this later. You have school."   
Soda looked at the clock, wondering why Darry had to leave so soon. Well, 'soon' as far as Soda was concerned. He looked at me and said, "Pony get all of your stuff together I'll drive you. It's almost 7:30. You're gonna be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pony can I see you at my desk for a moment please?"

I haven't even realized the bell had rung I had been too busy dozing off.

"Pony this theme is very intense. You can't even tell you just did it last night. It sounds like you poured your entire soul into this, congratulations you pass."

I was staring at the clock wondering If Two-Bit would wait for me or not.

"Pony, did you hear me?"

"What…. oh right well thank you."

"Pony, I would like to have a little talk with your parents after school, sometime this week if that's okay. You seem to be zoning lately. I don't want to keep you much longer but can you please ask them to give me a call."

Before he even finished talking I was out the door and running down the hall.

I had just remembered that I was supposed to make dinner and I didn't think that Darry would be to happy if there was nothing on his plate, judging by the way he was acting this morning.

I knew that Mr. Syme would probable call later and try to talk to one of my parents, since I just ran out on him, but hey, he has to find out sooner or later.

Luckily, when I got out into the parking lot, Two-Bit was still waiting for me. He was looking a little upset having to wait, but he was still there.

By the time I got home that afternoon, it was pretty late.

Two- Bit had taken me to the Dingo 'for a Coke,' but, really, he had just found out that a cute middle- class girl was going to be there. "She's going with Tim, and I can't let that happen." He scolded himself for letting her get away once, but not before cussing Tim out. The usual stuff.

Soda walked in, threw his DX shirt on "Darry's" armchair, and landed on the couch with a plop. "Mail come yet?"

"No. Well, yeah, but its just stuff for Darry. I checked."

Soda ignored me, which was rare, and picked up the pile of letters. He dropped about five envelopes down onto the table,

"Bills, bills, bills, wait…what's this?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

He let out a sigh, "it's just another bill. Hold it…. What's _this?_ Ooooh, a letter to Darry…from Sarah…"

He let that last part dangle in front of my face until I was too curious to ignore it.

"So, give him the letter right when he gets home, watch his every move, and then, when he throws it out, dig it up and read it. He'll never know."

"Sure, Pony, whatever you say." He started to open the letter.

Just then, Darry walked in. "Hey guys." he said, but then sniffed the air suspiciously. "Ponyboy, you cooking dinner for once? Wow," he looked at Soda, "what's this?"

He snatched the letter, looked at the return address, laughed and gave the letter back to Soda.

"Go ahead, little buddy. I know what she wants."

As he walked down the hall, I turned off the stove and rushed to Soda's side, who didn't hesitate to tear the letter open and was already reading it. I started to read it over the shoulder, which must've bugged him, since he coolly turned his head and was staring at me. I grinned, trying to get him to go back to reading. It didn't work though, because he folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

"You can read it later, when I'm through."

Again, Soda plopped himself onto the couch and resumed reading. When he was done he gave me a strange look, but still wouldn't let me see the letter. I went back to slaving over a still-hot stove for Soda, and I told him so. All I got from it was an imitation of Two- Bit's cocky raised- eyebrow look, and a well cooked meal, if I do say so myself.

After dinner I had to sneak into the bathroom while Soda was in the shower and grab the letter out of his pants pocket.

When I finally did get the letter I discovered that in was addressed to Darry, but was all about me!

_Dear Darry,_

_We have been close friends for a while now, even after the break up and I feel that I am able to send you this letter without to much hesitation. I wish that if it is convenient for Soda, Pony, and yourself that Pony just might be allowed to stay over hear for about a month or more as like an exchange student but without the exchange person coming to live with you for I fear that maybe you might set a bad example for them without trying to. Not that I consider you bad parents or anything like that I just feel that it is a bit rougher out there then it is here in Miami, Florida. I am proposing this on account that I read what happened down there a couple days ago and I feel it might be a good Idea if Pony came down here to cool off._

_Wishing to hear from you soon,_

_SARAH_

When I finished the letter I was too shocked to even comprehend what was going on around me. Until I heard yelling coming from Darry's room.

"What do you mean she wants him to go live with her? I mean I thought when she moved to Florida it was to get away from having to be a parent so young! And what right does she have to call us bad parents? I thought that she just wanted me to lend her some money like she did in her last letter! There is no way that I am going to allow Pony to go live with a person like that…that…BITCH!"

"Hey Darry, just take it easy, we don't have to let Pony go, we can just ignore the letter."

I heard the floorboards creak as Darry sat down on his bed

"You're right Soda, we can just ignore it, she will probably forget it after a while anyway, and where is Ponyboy?"

I didn't even get a chance to hear the last sentence before I was out the door.

If they were not even going to ask my opinion then there was no point in my staying here to hear the conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I ran until I couldn't breathe any more, and by then I could see the lot coming into view.

I just sat down, leaning against the fountain, thinking about what just happened,

Tears streaming down my cheeks.

I must have sat there for about half an hour when in the distance I could hear my name being called as if from very far away.

I stood up and stumbled out of the lot until I ran into Soda,

"Darry, I found him! Pony where have you been, we were looking all over for you, oh no you read the letter didn't you"

I looked down at my hand which still miraculously held the letter from Sara and nodded.

Soda realizing that I was still in shock from what I had just learned took hold of my hand and led me all the way home.

When we finally got home the lights were on and Darry was waiting on the porch.

"Pony where the hell have you been, you worried us sick, we thought you ran away again."

I guess I looked pretty bad just then, because Darry gave me a look that said to go get cleaned up and we could talk about this in the morning, but apparently getting over something this big was harder then I thought, because I still couldn't make myself take two steps towards without Soda lending a hand.

He led me into the bedroom helped me get undressed then left the room.

I don't remember him coming back in, but I really don't remember anything that happened that night, but when I woke up in the morning I was all cleaned up, and Soda was sleeping on the bed next to me.

I got up as quietly as possible and tip toed into Darry's room.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with the letter clutched tightly in his hands, a grim look on his face as he read it for probably the hundredth time this morning.

I knocked softly on the door not wishing to startle him

"Darry?"

He looked up almost as if he was expecting me,

"Hey Pony, come on in, I know this has been hardest on you."

I was barely listening, the same thought kept running across my mind,

"Darry, I don't have to go live with her, do I?"

A small grin spread across his face as he looked at me slightly amused,

"You don't have to worry Ponyboy; you will never have to go down there for more then a few hours much less a few months."

"Thanks," I said sounding relived "I think I'll go make breakfast now."

About an hour later Darry came down followed shortly by Soda,

"Hey pony, you're up early, couldn't sleep last night?" Soda asked innocently even though I new he was really concerned.

"Yeah," I answered with a shrug, "Too much on my mind."

I was trying really hard not to look in his eyes; I didn't want him to think of me as a baby who can't stay at his brothers' ex-girlfriends house for a little while.

"Pony?"

I looked up as Soda called my name, looking in his eyes exactly how I didn't want to.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said trying to sound natural.

"I asked you a question, didn't you hear me."

"Sorry, must have dosed off for a second, what did you ask?"

Darry and Soda both stared at me just then like I had two heads and I guess I couldn't blame them.

"I asked if you wanted me to give you a lift to school. But on second thought you don't look so good maybe you'd better stay home today, what do you think Darry?"

Soda was walking in slow circles around my chair as he was saying this; I knew he was just trying to help me out because we both knew I would be sent home anyway for zoning out like I always am when there is something big on my mind. Although now it was all up to Darry and all I could do was pray, my life was in his hands.

Darry gave me a look that said 'I guess I have no choice do I' and at that moment I realized that I was home free,

"Pony, since this is really been hard on you, I guess you can stay home today, but only if you stay home, no movies and no lot, the whole gang is working today so you'll have no company what so ever, in fact don't…"

Thankfully at that moment Soda came to the rescue,

"Darry I think he knows the drill. Now you have work in five minutes so hurry up and let's get moving."

After Darry left Soda still had fifteen minutes till Steve came and picked him up.

"Look pony…" here we go the speech about how Darry loves me and just wants to protect me.

"Soda you don't have to tell me, I know Darry loves me…"

"Pony, come on man, cut me some slack, I was just going to tell you to take some aspirins every couple of hours, you really don't look so good, I'm not that good of a liar."

"Sorry." I slouched down into the couch; I rested my head against the arm rest, and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt something soft brush against my forehead, and managed to open my eyes to a slit to see what it was.

Soda was standing over me anxiously with Darry behind him and Steve not far behind. They must have just gotten home because all three of them still had their coats on.

"Hey Pony, were home." Then he saw that I haven't moved since he left, "You feeling okay, you look a little whiter than before I left this morning."

"Yeah" I mumbled softly, I realized that I had slept the entire day away and was pretty embarrassed. Just then the phone rang and Darry, giving me one last concerned look went to answer it.After about thirty seconds we heard Darry yelling his brains out from the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking even asking if he could go stay there…I don't care what you think is best…what?... Sarah come on you know you wouldn't do that to us…Sarah come on please I'm begging you please don't do that…Damn it."

I heard him slam the phone down on the table, then he came back into the living room closer to tears then I ever saw him, with out actually crying.

"Pony." He had a blank look on his face as he faced me.

"What?" as soon as I said it I wished I could take it back.

"Pony I'm really sorry…" was all he could get out before I ran from the room trembling. I heard Soda calling me to come back, and we could talk about it. For the second time in two days I ran out of the house. Before I could even get off the porch I collapsed. I tried to stand up but fell back down again before I could even get to my knees. I heard pounding footsteps coming my way. Then I passed out.

When I finally came to I had absolutely no idea where I was. I looked around. Every thing was so white: the ceilings, the walls, the bed sheets, even the chair in the corner that held Soda, and the one that held Darry in the other corner.

"Soda," I called in a hoarse whisper that couldn't be recognized as my own.

In an instant Soda's head was up and staring around to see who called his name, When he realized I was up he threw his coat, which he was using like a blanket, across the room at Darry, who jumped up like someone had shocked him.

"Pony, Your up, how you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered in the same hoarse voice, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Soda go get the doctor, tell him Pony's awake." I saw Soda run from the room with one last look over his shoulder at me.

"Darry what's going on, why does Soda need to get a doctor, is someone hurt?"

"Yeah Pony, someone's hurt, but don't worry about that now, we'll let the doctor explain everything when he gets here."

Fiver minutes later Soda turns up in the door way with a man dressed all in white not far behind.

"Good morning Ponyboy, I assume you have a lot of questions," the man in the white coat said as soon as he caught his breath," but please let me try to explain everything first, then if you still have questions you can go a head and ask them." He said all this so fast it was as if he didn't even take a breath.

"Pony, let me begin with the fact that you are in the hospital and you have a concussion, which means that you might not be able to understand all of what I am saying right now but don't worry bout that your brothers will explain it all to you later."

He was right I couldn't understand it all, but from what I could understand I figured out that when I fell off the porch I must have banged my head on the railing and that's why I passed out and why I had a concussion.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head; it felt like someone was trying to cut my head open with a jack-hammer...


End file.
